chima and human story in real life
by monsanto
Summary: this is where chima and human worlds combine
1. Chapter 1

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"One night, while I was sleeping in my home, I had a strange dream. It all started when I found myself in a strange place where animals could talk and walk on two legs just like humans. I thought, emI've seen this before/em. Then it hit me. This was the land of Chima, just like in the TV show. So, I quietly went to the top of a mountain that was flowing water or a substance that I didn't know and I camped there./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"An eagle named Eris flew by and caught the sight of me just making and tinkering with things that I had brought with me on the trip. It flew back to its home, Eagle Spire, where the eagles study and learn to invent new things./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Later, I climbed down the mountain and went fishing at a big lake next to Forever Rock with the fishing equipment I brought on the trip. There I saw the markings that I knew Laval and Cragger made on the rock when they were kids. Then a lion, a crocodile, and a wolf caught the sight of me just fishing and enjoying life. They seemed confused, and had never seen anything like me before. I heard the lion, who I knew was Laval, say, "What emis/em that? We should tell Dad about it right away." He led his friends away. When they left, it was becoming night and I retired to my camp on top of Mount Cavora./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"That night Eris, Cragger, Laval, and Worriz along with the lion tribe, came up to the mountain and saw me fast asleep. I heard them talking, and they were planning to go back home and wait until morning to find out about this new creature./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Before the sun came up, I packed my things while they were still asleep and went to explore Chima. I got the feeling that I was being followed. It was probably one of the animals from the group that was investigating me yesterday. I looked over my shoulder but I didn't see anything, so I kept walking. It was probably nothing. As I continued to walk and enjoy the scenery, I heard a rustling in the bushes. I whipped around, determined to catch whatever was following me this time. "Who's there?", I asked. Again, there was nothing. I ignored it./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I finally reached the Eagle Spire and headed straight for the library. I felt like writing about my experiences. Then Eglor and Ewald, two eagles, came in and saw me with my book. They seemed surprised to see someone besides a bird in their library, but they didn't react as strongly as Laval and his friends did./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""This person seems very bright and very interested in reading," Eglor told Ewald./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Perhaps we should keep his books so others can read about himself," Ewald responded, and Eglor nodded./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"When I was done I went back outside, leaving my writing in the library like the Eagles wanted. On my journey around Chima, I went to Spiral Mountain just to take in the view. Luckily, I was the only one there, so I could sit down for a while and tinker some more./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"After I was done I cooked my dinner, because it was getting late. It smelled great, but I realized too late that it was a mistake./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"While I was enjoying the sunset I heard a loud howl, and then another, and another. The group had sent the wolf tribe after me! A black wolf was sniffing wildly at the air, growling. They had smelled my dinner./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Grrr, there it is!" Worriz, the leader of the wolves, pointed right at me. As the pack moved in, I ran as fast as my legs could carry down the mountain, with the wolf tribe following behind./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"I tried to lose them, but the pack kept following right behind me. Soon, there was nowhere left to run./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"So, I went to the Outlands and I found Laval's cousin's base and I cleaned the place out and I went to sleep./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The next day, I went exploring on a Speedor I had built while on top of Spiral Mountain. Luckily, I made adjustments so that the Speedor ran on a solar battery instead of Chi. There I was speeding through the world of chima when I realized that I was being stupid. I was too busy finding out about this new world and running from the wolves that I had forgotten to introduce myself to the tribes! I had to explain to them where I came from and what I was doing here. So, that afternoon, I sent telegrams to the leaders of all the tribes in Chima. Since the Eagles already knew a little bit about me from my visit yesterday, I told them to come a little bit early. At nighttime I went and gathered the Phoenix tribe and the eagle tribe./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"We met at Eagle Spire and we talked for a while. I described to them how I got here, and about the book I was writing. I told them the truth. I was from another world. I came here from a portal through my dream. And I told them that my race was mankind or, as we called it, humans. They were very interested and very surprised to hear this. The other tribes still hadn't arrived, and it was getting dark, so I bid them farewell. I told them, "When the other tribes come, just tell them what I told you," and went back to Mount Cavora for some shut-eye./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"During the night, I must have been moved from Mount Cavora to another place, because I woke up in someone's bedroom. I opened one eye and I looked around to what where I was. I was in the Lion Temple, and there was the lion prince sitting on the bed and the Lion Legend Beast was sitting on me. I told it to get off me. He didn't move. That's when I had to smack him in the butt to get him to move his lazy butt. Even a majestic lion was still just a big cat. Then, Laval came and smacked me back. We were having a bit of an issue./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Lagravis called for his son to do his chores while I stayed with the Legend Beast. The thing is, I didn't know why the legend beast was sitting on me the first place. So, I talked to him, and I was surprised to see that he could talk back. He told me that he was sitting on me because Laval told him to. When Laval was done with his chores, he came back up to his bedroom to see me and his legend beast playing a game of Texas Holdem poker./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""What in the name of Chima is going on here?" Laval asked, seeing me just chatting with the Legend Beast. I told him that we were just playing a game of poker and he just shook his head in disbelief./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"He took me on an exploration of Chima with the Legend Beast. Cragger, Worriz, and Eris came along as well. When it was finished, we came back to the Lion Temple to play more poker, because the Legend Beast wanted a rematch./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"That night, there was a full moon outside and we had to lock down the lion temple because the wolves go crazy during a full moon. They were up howling all night and I couldn't sleep, but at least it wasn't the hundred-year moon where the moon is purple and the wolves go on a rampage. When it was over, the Wolves went back to their tents and slept until morning. To get revenge for them keeping me up, I snuck over to Worriz's tent and I took off all of his clothes and put them away in his dresser./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The next morning, Worriz woke up and screamed like a boy. He said "I am naked and where are my clothes?" He then called for the entire Wolf Tribe to look for his clothes and he finally found them in his dresser. He said to the wolves, "which one of you dare to take of my clothes and put them into my drawer?" They all said they didn't do it because they said that they were all tired out from the full moon party last night./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Worriz climbed into his Speedor and went to the Lion Chi Temple to tell Lagravis what had happened. He them called down his son and asked if he took the wolves' clothes and put them away. He said no, because he can't stay up late that much or else he will be tired and drowsy. Defeated and angry, Worriz went back to the Wolf Tribe to think about who else could have pulled a prank on him. Meanwhile, I was laughing my head off because I pulled a good prank on him and he didn't notice me. Then I continue to pull pranks on every tribe during the night and in the morning, they would get laughed at./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Then, one morning I heard an alarm go off. When I opened my eyes, I was back in my bed on Earth. It was seven o'clock and I had to get ready to go to school./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"(Edited by The Feline Overlord and published by Monsanto)/p 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two of chima story:

During the weekend, I kept thinking about it and decided to take it off my head. While in my room I heard a strange noise and it was coming from my closet. When I opened it, the noise seemed to come from a box full of my old chima Lego products. When I opened the box and pulled them out, I fixed them up and I felt the radiant energy coming from them and they created a portal when they were in a portal shape. So, I took them with me with a backpack full of survival equipment. Once out of the portal, I was at eagle spire. So, I went to a room that nobody was using and continued to write my books where I left off. Later that morning, eglor, Ewald, and Eris were heading down the hallway when they heard writing. They said that the creature or human must be back and in one of the rooms. So, they followed the sound until they came to a room where the door was a little open. When they opened it, they saw the human there writing his own books. I didn't know there were there so I just continued writing my books. When I was finished, I packed my things and went out of the room and I passed the 3 eagles and I said hello. On the ground, I was starting up my speedorz when I heard something behind me. I turned and I saw nothing. I said to myself I must have been hearing things, and I speed off in the distance. Later I arrived at the wolf tribe and everyone was fast asleep except windra who was working on fixing the machine. I said hello and I know you're busy so I will just leave you to your work. So, I went inside worriz's tent. I couldn't believe my eyes. I looked at everything and found that he had stolen some of my stuff on purpose, and some chi that should have been used. I stayed until the master came home. Then I ran out of the tent and onto my speedorz and zoomed away. I got back to the lion temple and I went to Laval's room. There was someone already there. I knew it was only the lion legend beast. So, I talked to him and asked where was Laval? He said that he had chores to do and he is almost finished. A few seconds later Laval came in. I told him everything that I have been doing for the last few hours. I even told him that I found a bag of chi that was never used and I told him that he should return it to lagravis and see what he can do with it. Later as the sun was going down, me and Laval were having dinner with the lion tribe, eagle, and Phoenix tribe. So, Laval told lagravis what I have been doing the last few hours and told him about the chi that the wolfs weren't using. He said that he will take it to his room and figure out a solution. Later after dinner, I activated the portal and I told all the tribes who had dinner with us to tell all the other tribes of chima to come to the human realm. They said yes and I had to go back home just in time for me to go to sleep and wake up the next morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day in the afternoon I was at the condo after school watching videos when suddenly, a portal appeared in my room (aka living room). In came the Phoenix tribe, wolf tribe, eagle tribe, lion tribe, croc tribe, and the bear tribe. (they were all in human form.) then they are looked down at themselves and saw that they were in human form, and they had a few clothes on. I immediately rushed to the bathroom, closed and locked the door. I had my backpack and my blue bag with my electronics with me. Meanwhile, outside of the bathroom, all the leaders from each tribe went inside my father's bedroom to change. I washed my hands and went out of the bathroom and went back to watching my videos. Pretty soon Ewald came up to me and asked what I was doing and what on earth is that object? I told him that this is a computer and I am watching videos. He said that he has never seen such a device before and I told him that he should build one like this one in his home world in chima. I also told him that he needs to study many subjects to build and design computers. While I was eating my dinner with all the tribes, worriz came up to me and said to me that he needed to show me something. So, I said to the tribes of chima that I will be right back. He leads me into my father's room and showed me something on his body. It was a map of some sort. He said that tormak had drawn it on him. Later that night a helicopter landed in the condo parking lot, and the driver had a copy of the keys to the condo, and he came inside and made himself a cup of tea and laid on my bed. I opened my eyes and I saw lavertis who came from the Outlands on my bed. So, I pushed him off. Then I went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning while everyone else was asleep I gathered all the tribe leaders including Laval and lavertis and told them that we should go back to chima and I left a note for all the tribes of chima.

Later in the world of chima, while everyone went back to their homes to get supplies, I went to the spiral mountain and sat there. Later, Eris came and sat by my side. I told her about making an invention in which everyone could fly in chima. It was going to be an airplane. Later we both went on a tour of chima. She had her wings while I was flying in an airplane. then we both went to eagle spire. In eagle spire, we went straight to the library and I showed her the books I had written and I told her that the Eagles should put a section devoted to me. Later that night while everyone was back in my world I stayed behind in chima and went exploring the land myself with my speedorz. I immediately went to the top of mt. cavora and waited until the Phoenix tribe comes in the morning. So, I slept there and in the middle of the night I heard a ship landing on top of the mountain and I could feel the heat. It meant one thing- the Phoenix tribe was here. So, I slowly woke up and I followed them to their temple. To not cause any disturbance, I immediately went to a vacant room and started writing my experiences from my night tour of chima. Then I went out of the temple and went back to my sleeping spot until the brink of dawn. I then went back inside the fire temple and started cooking breakfast for the phoenixes. When they woke up, they could smell something delicious and they saw the human from his world cooking breakfast. I said good morning and asked then how they slept last night.


	5. Chapter 5

hi there everybody Monsanto here, I just wanted to add different movie characters from different movies like lion king to make the story more interesting. so just enjoy the story

Chapter 5

The next afternoon at the other house, I was enjoying myself going fishing for largemouth bass or bluegill when I suddenly another portal appeared out of nowhere and out came the pride landers and outlanders from the movies lion king and lion king two (Simba's pride). They were all in human form and they were naked. I didn't look over but I resumed canal fishing for bluegill and largemouth bass. Later, when they all changed into their clothes, they all came and observed me fishing for largemouth bass. Later when I had enough of fishing, I went back inside my house and I did some tinkering with my stuff in my junk drawer and drew up some plans to build a memory scanner so I can keep track of what I do each day. A few seconds later, I heard the family room door open and the human-like animals from lion king came inside. I closed my door and left it closed. Later, I was taking a nap when the door opened and in came Simba and nala. They started to take off their clothes and they got in my covers and went to sleep. I was being squished to the middle so I had to use the smack a face hand to get them to move to the other side. Then I went back down into the covers as Simba and nala started to argue to who smacked their faces. I tried to hold in my laughter, but I let it all out. Simba said that the laughter was coming from inside of the covers. And he also said that's strange the covers are laughing. I immediately quiet myself and went to sleep as nala peeked into the covers. She said that there is something under the covers that was making that noise and she found it. She picked me up and placed me right next to her mate Simba. We all fell fast asleep. Later, Simba and nala had woken up from their sleep while I was still sleeping. They tried to wake me up, but it didn't work. So, they sent their dream selves into my dream and told me to wake up. So, I said no and we had a fight to wake me up. I had the strength speed and durability to win the fight. Afterwards I had to cool down. So, Simba and nala had to go back and wake up. Eventually, I had to wake up and it was 10 o' clock in the morning. I remembered it was thanksgiving week. So, I got dressed and went outside. When I was outside, I saw Simba and nala, there were human lions and I asked them why did their portal came to my house? They said that they don't know. So, I decided that I should call the tribes of chima to meet my new friends and tell them that they should follow me to the pride landers home at pride rock. I told everyone to get their stuff and to get moving along as I summoned the portal to the pride lands. Once there, I told everyone to get camp set up while I talk with the pride landers. On my way to the place where the pride landers live, went hunting outside of the pride lands and I encountered two of the pride landers and they were the second couple in the second movie of lion king. Their names were kovu and Kiara. I encountered them while I had killed a zebra that was off the pride lands. I heard a snap and I turned to find the source of the noise, but there was nobody there. Then I heard running and I saw them running away from me. I ran after them and I tackled them to the ground. Afterwards, all of us went back to pride rock and I spent time with the both.


	6. Chapter 6

hey guys me again, this chapter's setting takes place in the setting of pride rock which is the lion king. and again I am putting in different locations and characters from other movies to make the story interesting. so please enjoy the story

Chapter 6

On the afternoon of November 27, 2017, I was enjoying myself and eating my dinner and doing homework when suddenly, I heard a knock on the door and a package arrived with my name on it. I took it inside and I opened it. Inside was a robotic lion with a note attached to it. The note said that it needed my presence as soon as possible and that the robotic lion was a time clock itself and that it can take me anywhere. I set the location and the coordinates and the robotic lion took me there as fast as a time travel DeLorean traveling at 88 miles per hour as if it were traveling in time. Once at the destination and the coordinates, I found out the problem and solved it. However, it was getting late and I had to stay for the night at my current location. Later a portal opened and another package arrived. Inside was my fishing supplies and some stuff from home including a microscope, cooking items, a camping tent and there was a secret compartment at the bottom and I didn't want anyone to see, so I set up my tent and I took my package inside and opened the secret compartment. Inside was another device that I didn't know what it was and there was another note and it said don't open until the year 2020. So, I put it back. Into the compartment and closed the box. The next morning, I woke up and I realized that I had to go to school. But the robotic lion showed me a live feed from each of my classes and it printed my homework for tonight. That afternoon I spent time doing my homework and looking at the live feeds of my classes. Later I heard something out of my tent, I grabbed my bow, arrows and a gun and quietly went out of the tent and I saw a pair of eyes looking at me. I immediately raised my gun, took aim and I was about to pull the trigger when something jumped at me and swiped away my gun. I immediately ran to get it back. Then I ran to my tent, zippered it up, and wait for it to pass by. Later I heard a knock on my tent door. I unlocked it and I went back to writing my story. Later, in came the pride landers and I was continuing writing my story and I was so tired after wards, so I went to my couch, and went to take a nap. Later I felt that I was being picked up by someone and I was being held in someone's mouth and taken back to their home. Later, when it was night time, I snuck out of the people's home and I went back to my tent. I locked the door and got ready for bed. In the morning, I felt so refreshed that I went to a lake and fished for this morning's breakfast. Later I cooked up breakfast and I sheared my breakfast with the tribes of chima. Later at pride rock while everyone was waking up, the pride landers called my name but I wasn't there. So, they sent a couple of lions to hunt me down. I was minding my own business and I had the robotic lion with me when suddenly, a whole group of lions jumped out of nowhere. I heard a noise and the robotic lion transformed into a mech and I jumped into it. I was in the mech and the mech transformed into a real lion and all my stuff was in it. I was one of them. Later when they realized that they were being stupid, I got out of my mech and I laughed at them. I then followed them back to their home with my mech in front of them going at a blazing speed. I beat them to it and I immediately went hunting by myself in my mech. I slowly creeped up towards the prey and I killed it instantly. I then put it in a storage container in my mech and I carried it back to pride rock and they were still not there. So, I cooked tonight's dinner and I waited. So, I got out of my mech, ate my proportion of dinner, and went to sleep. Awhile later the lions dragged themselves into their home and began to eat dinner. One of them realized that a piece was missing and they turned and found me sleeping next to my mech. For I then got into my mech (in which it had a bedroom) and went to sleep. Pretty soon they had to knock to get me up. I got out of bed, opened the hatch and I asked "why do you want me up? I already had a portion of dinner." One of them said that it's the usual thing for lions to stay up and have dinner. So, I got into my mech, and went to kill a hyena in the outlands, and brought it back for my dinner. I cooked it with a cooking spit over a fire and eat it a few pieces at a time until I had eaten the whole thing.


	7. Chapter 7

hey guys me again sorry for the short chapter i didn't finish it so just enjoy the short chapter of this story

Monsanto

Chapter 7

On the afternoon of December 1st, I am enjoying myself as usual when a portal opened and a package arrived. Inside there was another robotic thing. This time in the shape of an eagle. There was also a recording on it. The recording said that there was an attack on a certain place that I don't want other people who are seeing me type to know. (aka eagle spire). There was also a note and this time it was from Ewald. It said hello there, (your name) we need your presence as soon as possible it's a battle field out here. There is some equipment in the object I sent you. Ewald out. The robotic eagle opened and there was shining battle armor and I had put it on. Then, the eagle summoned a portal and I went in my mech and I flew into the portal into the world of chima and on to eagle spire.


	8. Chapter 8

me again the reason is the same thing again so please enjoy the story

Chapter 8

While I was reading my most favorite book when I was in my freshman year or sophomore year at high school (aka WEASLY THE OWL) there was a knock at the door and when I open it there was no one there so I went back inside. When I went back inside, there was someone sleeping on my bed. I tried to wake it up, but it was sound asleep. So, I let it sleep until it got up. Later while I was cooking dinner and doing my homework, I looked at my bed and the person on my bed was up and about. So, I went back to what I was doing and later I felt a paw on my shoulder and I was pulled on my bed and was pinned there. So, we had a fight and he won over me. So, I had to use my smack a face hand to get him to get off me. Later I traveled to his land so I can do something to help my life.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Yesterday afternoon while I was doing my homework, my phone rang and it was my father. He said that he will be home soon. Later, the door opened and in stepped my father in a pissy mood. I knew that something was wrong. So, I didn't say anything and I went back to my work. Later while my father went to the other house, I was doing my homework when suddenly, my computer had summoned a portal out of nowhere. I said to myself "that's odd my computer never summons portals." Later something can through my portal and into my house. It was my lion and eagle mech, the tribes of chima and the pride landers. I asked them "why are you at my house at this time of the day?" the pride landers said that this is where the lion mech went and we followed it through this portal. Then I asked the leaders of each tribe of chima and they said that they followed the eagle mech through the same portal. I was very confused and surprised. Then I heard a key into a keyhole and a door opening. I told of all the tribes of chima and the pride landers to hide. Later my father came in and I didn't say anything and I was working on my homework. Later when my father went to bed I was finishing up my homework and after I finished my homework, I went to take a shower and I told everyone to follow me into the Wc and I told them not to peak while I was taking a shower. Later, I told everyone to take a shower and I would wait for them after I brush my teeth. Later, everyone came out of the Wc all clean and ready for bed. Later, while I was in my bed, I kept having bad dreams and then another portal opened and in came the legend beasts from the world of chima. And I told them to take a shower and brush their teeth before they can sleep next to me. They did it and later they came out of the Wc all shiny and clean. Then they all slept next to me until the mourning.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

In the morning of the next day in my condo, I was enjoying my breakfast when suddenly, my phone rang, and it was my mom. She said that she will pick me up at the condo tonight. So, I got dressed before anyone else was up, eat breakfast, and got ready for school. At school in the third period, we were practicing for our candlelight trip and we had our candlelight quiz for the last three songs. Mrs. Rizzo then said that the next quiz we must memorize all 14 songs. Later we were given time to practice. All the men including me were in the reference room. I just couldn't believe what happened next. All of them were singing crap songs that one of the tenor or bass played on his phone. So, I started singing my song (aka miracles from molecules). Then all the men except me left the reference room to join the altos. Later when I got home, everyone was waking and they were doing their stuff they needed to do. So, I went to my father's bedroom to enjoy myself. Little did I know the legend beasts and the leaders of all the tribes were in there. So, I plugged in my headphones and listened to my music and did my homework. Pretty soon they started to wake up and I fell fast asleep on my father's bed. Next to the wolf legend beast and worriz.

Later when they all woke up, I was still fast asleep. So, one of them had to plug in my headphones into my computer, put the headphones over my ears and play some music that woke me up. I said what was that for? I had a long day and I go to bed every day around midnight and every day I try to take a nap and relax after a long day of school.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hey, guys, it's me, Monsanto.

Sorry for not updating the story and for all you guys who haven't read the story so far, I will try to at least update the story with new chapters every day. The problem is that school is back in session and I don't know if I will have enough time to update the story. So here is the next chapter in my story and

PLEASE COMMENT, REVIEW, AND FOLLOW. SO FAR, I ONLY HAVE ONE FOLLOWER.

Now then on to today's chapter.

From the previous chapter, I was taking a nap and the tribes of chima were waking me up and I was so drowsy from the fact that I go to bed at midnight. After I woke up, I went to eat dinner with the rest of the tribe leaders of chima while everyone else was together. I couldn't stop muttering to myself after dinner. So, one of the tribe leaders came in (his name was Laval) and asked:" what are you muttering about?" I told him that I couldn't stop thinking about building a robot dragon named Saphira


	12. Chapter 12

2/5/18

Hey guys Monsanto here, sorry I haven't been updating on the story I lost interest but know I have gained interest now. Thanks for the review

Feline overlord: (This is hard to read because it is all in one paragraph. Please space out your story, and proofread so it is easier for your readers to understand it.) yes, I will space out my story and proofread it for my readers who follow will understand.

And now here is today's chapter. Hold on a minute I think I am getting a contact from Laval

Conversation below:

Laval: Ben!

Me: what is it Laval?

Laval: you haven't been updating this story since January 13, 2018

Me: yes, I know, it's because I was too busy updating the other story and lost interest. But now I have gained it back.

Laval: okay I am coming to you house right now.

Me: hold on a minute what do you mean right now?

Conversation ended

Well guys it looks like I have a new chapter right here. And now without further ado, here is today's chapter.

Chapter 12

On the morning of February 5, I woke up to find that Laval was in my bedroom sleeping on my bed and in his human form. I decided to get up and get ready for school. Later, when my father had gone to work and mom was dropping Jenna off at the bus stop, I heard some noises of a yawn and armor being put. So, I crept to my room and there was Laval naked while putting his armor on. I snuck up behind him, took his armor, and I stepped on his foot. (or I like to call it bop shoe) it made him say yow so loud that he had to hop on one foot to stop the pain I gave him. Then, I began to laugh. I tried to hide, but he caught me.

Conversation below

Laval: what was that for?!

Me: I wanted to pull a prank.

Laval: what is a prank?

Me: a prank is when you do something funny to annoy people when they aren't looking.

(meanwhile, the front door opened and in came my mom she was calling "Ben it's time to go to school.")

Me: oh shoot, my mom came back from dropping Jenna off at the bus stop. I must go to school. I will see you later at the condo Laval

Laval: see you at the condo as well.

End conversation.

My mother drove me to school and 7 hours later, I came home to the condo to see Laval waiting for me. I immediately went straight to homework. Afterwards, I went straight to enjoyment after I finished my homework. While I was doing homework, Laval came up to me he asked me a question. Here is the conversation:

Laval: what in the name of cavora is that thing?! Is it a torture device?

Me: no Laval it's not a torture device, it's a computer. You might be thinking to yourself Laval what is a computer. Well let me tell you. A computer is a device used to surf the world wide web to learn different things and do different things in your history.

Laval: oh, so that is what the thing is used for. And why are you doing your homework?

Me: so, I can get good grades.

End conversation.

After I was done with my homework, I felt so tired that I went to lay on my bed and have a nap. That's when Laval took off his armor and took a nap too. Laval got close to me and I was holding my nose. He asked "why are you holding your nose? I told him that you stink and that you need to take a shower. So, he did just that. After his shower, he came back to take a nap. Then he pulled me close to him. He scents was so overpowering that I was fast asleep immediately. Then Laval turned me over so I was laying on my tummy. Then he started to do something weird. He began to put his claw-like fingers in my hair. I was startled. Then he said to me in his lion-like voice "calm down ben and don't startle yourself." Afterwards, he began touching/rubbing my skin which I felt very warm and I could get enough of it. That's when he bent his head to kiss me while he layed on the bed next to me. I was fast asleep when he took of his armor and said, "have a nice nap Ben". Then he cleaned me up and I was still asleep until he told me to wake up in his lion-like voice. Then he told me that it's time for our afternoon ride. To which he put on his armor, and we both went out of the condo and we climbed into Laval's lion tank and we set off for an adventure of a lifetime. When we got home, we both ate dinner and I went back to my studies. Then when my father went to bed (after he took his shower and brushed his teeth), me and Laval went to take our showers, brushed our teeth and climbed into bed.

Hey guys Monsanto here again I hoped you like the chapter. Tomorrow is the sixth of February and I am so thrilled. Please comment, review, and follow me and the story as the years progress.

Hang on a sec I think I am getting a contact here from Laval

Conversation below

Laval: Ben! Who are you talking to now of day?

Me: I have just finished up this chapter and now sending it to

Laval: that's it I have enough of this. (then he lunges at me).

Me: sorry guys I must go now it seems that Laval is a little pissed right now, because I am not in my bed and going to sleep.

End of conversation.

MONSANTO SINGING OFF


	13. Chapter 13

hey guys, Monsanto here, I have gained interest after a long break of not writing. so, without further ado here is today's chapter.

chapter 13: meeting the raven

on March 13, 2019, the writer Monsanto (that's me) was just finishing up reading a book he had received recently for his fishing lure manufacture company. (titled: the complete book of lure craft by Russ Mohney) when all of a sudden a flying machine landed into his room. As the smoke cleared, Monsanto could see the figure that had emerged. it was no other than that pesky rich wannabe Ravan, Razar in his anthro form

Me: Hey Razar, what brings you here at this time of day?

Razar: I have come to seek you after a few years went by since you have last written.

Me: let me guess, you want me to continue the story

Razar: yes and there is one other thing.

Me: what's that?

Razar: well, you see everyone in Chima has been bored and tired of staying in their world in their cartoon form and they would like to come and live in your world instead.

Me: WHAT?!

Razar: yep, plus Laval arranged for all of the tribes of chima to come through that portal over there in your closet.

Me: fine, you have my word. but I am coming along with you so you guys can come live in my world.

Razar: " why that there my friend is a fascinating offer indeed." (real quote is I'll make you a deal)

a few minutes later in chima, night time,

we landed right at the lion temple and already the guards were inside and resting in their rooms. only the king and prince of the lion tribe were awake waiting for the writer Monsanto. Razar told me to wait outside while he tells the king and prince (Lagravis and Laval) that the writer is here. he then sends his son to wake up the guards and have them get ready to greet the author Monsato himself. while waiting outside, the eagle tribe and the wolf tribe came to the lion temple too. I didn't see them behind me until Worriz, Eris, Eglor, and Ewald came and tapped on my shoulder collar.

Me: one moment okay who is it...

all (Eglor, Ewald, Worriz, Eris): it's us

Me: ah yes it has been a long time since and I was just about to go into the lion Temple the king is waiting for me. I suggest you guys should bring your tribes and come along inside.

inside the Lion Temple...

Legravis: ah there you are, Monsanto, it has been a long time since we last meet how was your long break from writing?

Me: it was a long and hectic break b/c my family was arguing so much and I couldn't take it anymore. luckily I found the chapters I had typed for this story and now I regained interest.

Legravis: I see.. well in that case you have received my message?

Me: yes Razar came to my house and told me about the problem about the tribes getting bored of this world in their "cartoon form" and they want to come to live in my world in their anthro form.

Legris: yes. well then, I suppose we should start heading over to your world since it is getting late and i have to get to bed soon and so should my son.

Laval: dad, you do realize that I am 18 now and i go to bed at 11:00. (just so you know readers, Laval is now an 18-year-old young adult now)

Lagris: well, okay my son don't stay up too late or else you will fell sick.

Laval: well, i suppose i should get showered and get ready for bed once we are the writer's human realm.

Me: alright everyone, got everything ready? then move out.

once in the human realm...

everyone has finished getting ready for bed. there i was with the leaders of the tribes that came with me and I was there making another entry in my penzu journal and was getting ready for bed. so i climbed into my bed, the leaders of the tribes are across from me in their beds. little did i know that in the middle of the night another tribe would come into the human realm and would be sleeping next to me in my bed (hint: leader of the tribe is FLUMINOX)

to be continued in part 2


End file.
